


This Flame That Burns

by ContrEeri



Series: Make Me Live [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrEeri/pseuds/ContrEeri
Summary: It's not a date, but Lee kind of wishes it was.





	This Flame That Burns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very belated contribution for Rock Lee Week over on Tumblr. I originally had a very different story planned for that week, but I was frustrated with it because it wasn't really what I wanted to write so I did this instead. It just took me a while because of work and taking care of things around my apartment. I know I've been absolutely terrible about updating things since my move, but with the year coming to an end I have a new resolve! If you follow my works and are interested, I posted (yet another) [writing schedule](http://sagemoderocklee.tumblr.com/post/180916746103/2019-writing-schedule) for the upcoming new year! The goal is to actually stick to it and get my fics finished! 
> 
> Anyway, this is a retelling--requested by a mutual on tumblr--of a scene from the most recent update to Find Me so for those who aren't reading [Find Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062566/chapters/31839366), you could potentially read this as a stand-alone, but it will probably make a lot more sense if you read that fic! Hope everyone enjoys!

Lee checked the time as he finished toweling himself off. Kung Fu had ended ten minutes later than usual thanks to Gai-sensei's rousing speech after announcing the upcoming regional showcase. If Lee hadn't needed to shower and change, he wouldn't have been so concerned by that ten extra minutes, but it was almost eight and he had someplace important to be. 

“Oohh, lover boy,” Tenten said, coming up behind him. “Don't you look nice.” 

Lee blushed, unable to hide his smile. “Do I?” 

Tenten snorted. “Of course you do. Did you pick this outfit out just for tonight?” 

Lee awkwardly ran his hands down the shirt he'd chosen, the smile on his face growing. “Maybe.” 

“Ooohhh, look at you, blushing!” She pinched his cheek, laughing. “Neji, come look at Lee. All dressed up for his date.” 

“It is not a date,” Lee said quickly, stuffing his things in his locker. 

“Leave him alone, Tenten,” Neji said as he joined them. “Besides, you shouldn't even be in here. This is the men's changing room.” 

Tenten rolled her eyes. “I made sure no one else was here and that Lee was decent.” 

Neji huffed, shaking his head. “You know if Gai-sensei finds you in here, he'll make you do laps.” 

Tenten swatted at Neji, grinning. “Well, he'd have to catch me in here and that's not gonna happen, is it?” 

Neji rolled his eyes, grabbing Tenten's waving hand to keep it from smacking him. “Anyway, am I taking you to the movies?” Neji asked Lee, still holding Tenten's hand loosely in his. Tenten's cheeks were pink, a small smile on her face. Lee didn't understand why they hadn't made it official already. “Or are you planning to run there?” 

Lee laughed, shaking his head. “If you are still okay with it, I would appreciate the ride.” 

“Yeah, he doesn't wanna get all sweaty before his daaaayyyyte,” Tenten teased, drawing out the word and making Lee blush all over again. 

“It is not a date, Tenten! It is just—Sakura-san said they would be going for milkshakes and I should tag along.” 

“Right, because you _like_ him.” 

“Yes, but he would have to like me back for it to be a date,” he pointed out, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was sure that, despite Gaara's kindness and apparent reciprocation of friendship he did not return Lee's feelings. 

“Pft, what's not to like about you?” Lee didn't respond right away, looking in the small mirror in his locker. Tenten's hand came up, grabbing him by the chin and pulling him to face her. She placed both her hands on his face, cupping it and squishing his cheeks. “Don't you start that again. You're the Beautiful Blue Beast, remember?” 

“Yes, but—”

“No, buts! I will take that mirror away if you start to pick apart your looks again. We've been over this before.” 

“She's right, Lee. Just because a couple girls back in middle school didn't like you, doesn't mean you're ugly.” 

Lee's shoulders slumped. It was so much more than a couple girls, and they both knew that.

“Come on, Lee,” Tenten whined, shaking him slightly. “Don't do this to yourself! You have a great smile and a sweet face—”

“But I _am_ weird looking,” he said dejectedly, unable to help himself. 

“You're unconventional,” Tenten snapped. “But it suits you. You have a boyish charm and anyone who thinks otherwise is wrong. And an asshole.” 

Lee sighed, giving up the argument. He knew Tenten wouldn't let this go. “I suppose, but he still may not like me.” 

“Says who?” 

“Well, Naruto-kun—”

Tenten rolled her eyes, dropping her hands from Lee's face to place on her hips. “Don't listen to him, Lee. He's just upset because Gaara was his friend first. You know how he can be about that stuff—like with Sasuke.” 

Lee frowned. Things between Naruto and Sasuke were a lot more complicated than that, and everyone except maybe Naruto knew that. If Tenten really thought that Naruto felt the same way about Gaara that he did about Sasuke, then Lee surely didn't have a chance—not when Naruto had known Gaara for so much longer. 

He would just need to do his best, and if Gaara's happiness lied elsewhere, he would accept it. 

A quiet, selfish voice at the back of his mind, hoped that it wasn't with anyone but him, though. 

***

“Thank you, Neji!” Lee shouted over his shoulder, slamming the car door and racing down the street. He'd just gotten a text from Sakura telling him the movie had let out and he'd better hurry if he wanted to see Gaara. 

“Wait, Lee! Your things!” 

Lee didn't hear Neji, already too far from the car and picking up speed. They'd been a block away, caught at a stop light when Lee's phone had gone off and he'd frantically jumped from Neji's car without so much as a thought for his own safety. 

In the distance, he saw a familiar head of red hair, followed by four more familiar figures leaving the theatre. 

“Gaara-san!” He caught Gaara's gaze and put on a burst of speed, racing towards him as fast as he could. He remembered belatedly, too caught up in his excitement, to put the brakes on before he collided with the others. He came to a skidding halt in front of Gaara, a safe distance from him and disaster. “Hi.” 

“I didn't know you were coming,” Gaara said, looking into Lee's face with wide eyes. “Didn't you have Kung Fu tonight?” 

“I did! But Sakura-san said everyone was going for milkshakes afterwards and invited me to come along!” Gaara smiled, small and subtle, but it set Lee's heart racing. He was sure he could run a hundred laps around Konoha's track field just from the energy that smile alone gave him! 

“Gaara isn't coming with us to the Valley,” Naruto interrupted. “He has _homework_.”

Lee felt the energy leave him on the instant, his smile dropping completely. “Oh, I—well, that is understandable! You have a lot of responsibilities to contend with, after all!”

Gaara glared at Naruto as he said, “I think I can make time for a milkshake.” 

“Are you sure?” Lee couldn't help but smile, hoping against hope that Gaara really could go. He didn't want to put Gaara to any trouble, of course, but it was so nice to see him so soon after their last tutoring session, and with the way track practice was going he might not get another opportunity to see him this week. 

“I don't mind,” Gaara said, his voice softer than before, as though he were sharing a secret with Lee. The casual shrug of his shoulders was belied by the small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Lee was so over the moon that he barely noticed Naruto's affronted spluttering. 

“That is wonderful!” 

“Oi! I'm the one driving! Is anyone gonna ask me?” 

Lee felt a moment of panic, worried that Naruto would say he couldn't come after all. “I did not mean to presume, Naruto-kun!” 

“Don't worry, Lee-san. Naruto's just cranky cause Sasuke blocked him on messenger,” Sakura said, coming to his rescue. 

“Hey! That's private!” Naruto seethed. “Besides, there isn't any room in my car. I can't fit six people.” 

“Oh, please. We've fit six people in there plenty of times. I can sit on Sakura's lap,” Ino said. 

Relief washed over Lee, grateful that his chance at spending time with Gaara hadn't been thwarted by cars with not enough seating. He tuned Naruto's complaints out as they walked the short distance to the car, keeping as close to Gaara as he dared get. He fished around for something to say, but with the others there he felt too self-conscious. Everything he thought he might say sounded utterly stupid, and he didn't want to ask Gaara to his track meet with others watching. 

As they approached the car, Lee wondered how they might all fit, imagining a wonderful scenario wherein he and Gaara got to sit close together in the backseat. Maybe Naruto would take too sharp a turn and Gaara would fall against Lee.  
Lee would say, “Are you all right?” his arm unconsciously coming up to steady Gaara, who wouldn't shy away. 

Gaara would look up, his eyes locking with Lee and say—

“Are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna get in the car?” Naruto's loud voice broke through Lee's fantasy, bringing him back to the present moment. 

Gaara was standing between the passenger side of Naruto's car and another car, staring ahead, a strange look on his face. 

Lee worried his lip, leaning closer to ask, “Gaara-san, is everything all right?” 

“Fine. I just—” Gaara broke off, staring at the backseat of the car with wide eyes. 

Anxiety knotted in Lee's stomach as a thought crossed his mind. “It is because you should not be going, right? You must have quite a lot of school work to be doing. I should not have asked you—”

“I want to go,” Gaara said hurriedly. “I just... the backseat. It'll be cramped.” 

Relief washed over Lee, and despite the fact that his fantasy would not become reality, he beamed. “Oh!” he said, a little too loudly. “Well, you should sit up front then!” 

This suggestion did not seem to please Gaara, but before either of them could say anything more, Naruto shouted, “Come on!” 

Gaara jumped, quickly climbing into the front seat without another word. Lee sighed, climbing into the backseat, Sai following after him. Naruto was grumbling in the front seat as everyone settled in, while Ino and Sakura giggled on Lee's other side. 

Lee's gaze fell on Gaara's red hair, peaking over the front seat. If only they could have sat together. He shook himself. At the diner, he would surely be able to sit with Gaara! 

The car started, music blaring from the speakers, and beside Lee Sakura leaned close to whisper in his ear, “You know he's happy to see you, right?” 

Lee flushed, his eyes going wide. If Gaara heard her—

He gave an awkward laugh, quickly searching for something innocuous to say. “It is—it is just very lucky I made it when I did! Kung Fu ran a little over, and then I had to shower, but Neji gave me a ride!” 

“What?” Ino asked. “You didn't run all the way here?”

“Oh, no! I did not want to risk it. But my time has gotten much better! Yesterday at practice I really pushed myself that extra bit and Gai-sensei was saying that I am incredibly close to beating my best time!” The panic subsided now that they were not discussing his feelings for Gaara while he was sitting so close, and Lee felt the excitement of his most recent training session take hold. 

“Lee, you _always_ beat your best time,” Ino said, fond exasperation in her voice. “You're literally in competition with yourself. Honestly, you're probably the fastest man in the world.” 

Lee's faced burned and he gave an awkward laugh, pleased by the compliment. “Oh, I am sure that is not true! But maybe one day!” 

“Well, you'll definitely run circles around the Kiri team at the track meet.” 

“I will certainly do my best! But I hear they have a really strong team this year, so I do not want to slack off!” 

Ino laughed. “Do you even know the meaning of the word?” 

Lee laughed, unable to deny the truth of the statement. He had always been a little intense—too intense, some people had said. Too intense and too weird looking to date, picked on mercilessly as a child when his only friend was a poster of Bruce Lee he'd had in his old bedroom. His father had introduced him to martial arts at a young age through Bruce Lee's filmography, starting a love that would take over Lee's life and carry him through when he was lonely and sad. He'd met Gai-sensei when he was all of three, and by four he'd been enrolled in classes at Gai-sensei's dojo. 

Hard work and determination had kept him from feeling like a weirdo, and after his parents' deaths, he'd thrown himself even further into his passion for martial arts, and then later his passion for running. It was how he'd coped with his grief, with the loss and loneliness. Even now, he gave nothing less than 110% when he trained. 

“Have you asked him yet?” Sakura whispered. The car was picking up speed, driving down the clear streets at least several notches above the speed limit. 

Lee flushed. “No,” he said, dropping his voice. “I have no yet had the chance.” 

“Well, hurry up!” she said. 

“What if he does not want to come?” Lee asked. 

Ino snorted. “Don't be silly, Lee. He likes—”

“Shhh!” Lee frantically placed his hand over Ino's mouth, glancing to the front. Gaara was looking out the window, his expression distant, his gaze unfocused. “It sounds like it was a great movie!” he said loudly, hoping to mask the true topic of conversation. “I will have to see it sometime with Neji and Tenten!” 

Ino rolled her eyes, pulling his hand from her mouth. “Oh, stop it. He's not even paying attention,” she said. “Besides, the music is loud.” 

“But—”

“It's fine, Lee. He hasn't even looked back here.” 

Lee deflated. “Not even once?” 

“Oh, Lee, don't be silly,” Sakura said, patting his hand. “Just cause he hasn't looked back here doesn't mean he doesn't like you.” 

“I guess...” Lee glanced up to the front where he could see Gaara's reflection in the car's side view mirror. He looked peaceful, content, and completely unconcerned with Lee. He slid down in his seat, covering his face with his hands. “I am so pathetic.” 

“No, you're not,” Sakura said. “You like him, it's fine.” 

“Lee,” Sai said beside him, giving him a bland smile. “You shouldn't worry. I am sure Gaara is very interested.” 

Lee looked up at Sai through his fingers, giving him a wan smile. “How can you guys be so sure?” 

“Because we know you,” Sakura said. “You're a great guy. Besides, I've seen how he looks at you.” 

Lee shifted, looking up at her. “How?” he asked, fishing for more. It wouldn't do him good to get his hopes up, but he wanted so desperately to know. 

“Like you're the most wonderful thing he's ever seen,” Ino said, dropping her voice. “He's totally smitten.” 

Lee's cheeks burned pleasantly, happiness suffusing him. 

“It's like you put the shine in sunshine,” Sakura added, poking him playfully. “It's like you put the stars in the sky.” 

“It's like you have a big dick,” Sai added.

Lee spluttered indignantly. “Sai!” he hissed. “That is inappropriate!” 

“God, Sai, lay off. Leave the dick jokes for Naruto.” 

Sai beamed. “Don't worry. I always save the best for him.” 

The car drove over a bump as they entered the valley, sending the four in the back colliding into each other. They giggled together, Lee quickly letting go of his annoyance with Sai's crude joke as the four fell against each other in their mirth. 

“Here,” Naruto snapped, his annoyance from earlier still lingering. He shut off the engine and jumped out of the car. Sai quickly made his way from the car, Sakura and Ino following suit. 

“Stop being a jerk to Lee,” Sakura was in the middle of saying before the door shut. Lee took his time getting out, trying to match Gaara's pace. He thought back to what Sakura and Ino had said, waiting patiently for Gaara to step out of the car. 

He smiled to himself, wondering just how true it was. He wondered if he'd see it the next time Gaara looked at him. 

Gaara stepped out of the car, stopping short at the sight of Lee waiting for him. Lee smiled at him, his stomach in knots at the answering smile Gaara gave him. They fell into step with each other, lagging behind the others as they made for the diner. 

“I am really glad you decided to come tonight,” Lee said quietly. 

“I don't have a lot of homework,” Gaara said flatly. 

“That does not surprise me! You are always so well organized. I would not expect anything less from you!” 

Gaara didn't say anything, but the silence was soft and comfortable. Lee's mind ran away with him again. Perhaps they could have a romantic moment outside the diner. Forgotten by the others, they could dither at the entrance, hands brushing, soft words shared between them. Lee could ask him to his track meet, and Gaara would agree to go. Maybe Lee would be brave enough to say how he really felt, maybe Gaara would ask to kiss him. 

“Oi! Hurry up, slowpokes!” Naruto shouted, waiting at the entrance to the diner with the door held open. 

So much for romantic moments. 

Lee sighed, but quickly called, “Sorry, Naruto-kun!” He picked up his pace, catching up. 

“Geez, Gejimayu, how're you gonna be the fastest man alive if you walk so damn slow?” Naruto laughed, punching Lee's arm lightly, and Lee joined him in the joke, a little nervous that he'd been too obvious about why he'd lagged behind.

He ducked into the dinner, turning to look for Gaara, a smile on his face. 

His heart sank. 

Naruto had his arm around Gaara, grinning like the cat that got the cream, entirely too pleased to be in Gaara's personal space. Despite how uncomfortable Gaara looked, Lee couldn't help but wonder—after all, Gaara hadn't pushed Naruto away... 

He turned away, hurrying to the booth Sakura had claimed for them.

“Lee-san, what's wrong?” Sakura asked at the look on his face as he settled down next to her. 

He leaned closer, lowering his voice to whisper, “Naruto-kun is...” He bit his lip. He didn't know how to say it without sounding truly wretched. He didn't want Sakura to think he was a jealous jerk. She glanced back as he fell silent, her gaze alighting on Naruto and Gaara. 

She quickly turned back to Lee, taking his hand in hers. “Hey, it's okay. Don't read into it.” 

He set his head against her shoulder, his chest tight with disappointment. “I should not have come tonight.” 

“Don't be ridiculous. He wasn't even going to come before you showed up.” 

“Yes, but—”

“Hey!” Naruto shouted, his voice a high, grating whine Lee couldn't help think uncharitably. Suddenly, Naruto was next to him, in his personal space and looking up at him with big, sad eyes. “Lee, you don't think I'm stupid, do you?”   
Lee gripped Sakura's hand under the table, guilt joining the crushing disappointment in his chest. “Why would I think that?” he asked, ashamed for his less than kind thoughts moments before. 

“Gaara said I was stupid.” Naruto pouted and jabbed a finger in Gaara's direction, drawing Lee's gaze reluctantly to Gaara. He still looked as unsettled as he had when Naruto had had his arm around him, but Lee couldn't sum up the energy to take that as a sign that his fears were unfounded. It was just so like him to fall for someone so out of his reach. 

“Don't be such a baby,” Sakura said, coming to Lee's rescue once again and shoving Naruto clean from the booth. “He's just teasing you. Besides, it _is_ stupid hanging all over him when you know he doesn't like it.” Sakura's annoyance with Naruto was hard to miss, but Naruto barely registered it.

He huffed from the floor. “Well, I thought I was special. I mean, we have been friends since we were kids.” 

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but Ayame arrived at that moment with a warm smile for the gathered group. “Well, well, if it isn't my favorite trouble-make. You kids here for some late night snacks?”

Gaara slipped into the booth beside Lee, carefully maneuvering around Naruto to keep a safe distance from him. Sakura squeezed Lee's hand beneath the table, making him smile. 

“Told you,” she whispered in his ear as Ino talked to Ayame. 

He felt a blush rise in his face, and he squirmed a bit, squeezing her hand back. He didn't want to risk saying anything with Gaara sitting right next to him, but he couldn't hide the small smile that crept onto his face. He felt silly for letting himself wallow when he didn't know how Gaara felt one way or the other. Honestly, if he was going to act like a child then perhaps he didn't deserve Gaara? Gaara was so kind, he deserved someone who wouldn't doubt him and fall into fits of self-pity. 

“Oh, wait—Gaara, you don't have a usual yet, do you?” Sakura asked beside Lee, leaning around him to look at Gaara. 

“I had the lychee slush last time.” 

Lee frowned. Gaara hadn't had anything the last time—oh, of course. The last time he'd come here with Naruto. He wanted to go home and do a thousand push-ups for being so sensitive, but he couldn't help it. Every time Gaara came up in conversation at school, Naruto made it a point to emphasize how close they had been, and he seemed determined to keep Lee from getting any closer to him. 

A loud squawk from Naruto on the other side of the table pulled Lee from his maudlin thoughts. He looked up as Naruto punched Sai lightly, muttering, “Yeah, well, it works.” 

“Obviously,” Ino said with a huff, her bangs fluttering in her face. “Maybe if you didn't rise to the bait, he wouldn't do it so much.” 

Naruto took a long moment to consider this possibility. He glanced at Ino, then at Sai before shaking his head. “Nah, he'd still do it. Wouldn't ya?” 

Sai's answering smile was as innocent as the words he next spoke weren't. “I'd never miss an opportunity to talk about your dick.” 

Lee's face was aflame. He had to wonder how Naruto could be so observant of everyone's crushes when he wasn't even aware when someone had a crush on him. Sometimes Lee felt a bit bad for Sai—Naruto was as oblivious as the sky was blue, which made his flirting all the worse for Sai (or at least, Lee thought so. He didn't think he could bear it if Gaara flirted with him unintentionally). The rest of the table had burst into a fit of laughter at Sai's response, though Sakura sounded slightly uncomfortable beside him. She'd tried talking Sai out of his crush a handful of times, but to no avail. 

Lee supposed if there truly was no hope for him and Gaara, Sakura would probably try to talk him out of it. She was a true friend. 

The laughter died down as Naruto settled down from Sai's baiting, taking up a comfortable spot against Sai. Lee almost wished Gaara would lean against him unknowing of its effects on his heart, but then thought better of it. He would be far more obvious than Sai ever was, and he didn't think he could take Gaara figuring out how he felt before he was ready to confess. 

And he had no plans to confess for a very long time, all fantasies aside. 

“And here are your drinks!” Ayame announced happily, interrupting the others conversation. She began passing out their drinks, setting a crystalline slush in front of Gaara with a lychee that had been cut into a flower on top. 

Lee realised, belatedly, that Gaara had been rather quiet since their arrival. “That looks very tasty,” he said, leaning a little closer to Gaara. 

“It's good,” Gaara said without any conviction. His expression was one of intense disquiet. He glanced across the table following Gaara's gaze which was fixed on Naruto leaning against Sai. 

His heart constricted, but he had to keep the heartache at bay. Gaara was his friend, first and foremost. Despite how hard it would be, he would always support Gaara—and Naruto, when it came right down to it. They had known each other their whole lives, after all. 

Knowing what Gaara needed, Lee scooted a little closer to whisper, “Are you all right?” 

Gaara tore his gaze away from Naruto and Sai, staring up at Lee, his green eyes a little wider than before. “Fine,” he said, curt and stiff. Lee had known that Gaara wouldn't answer truthfully, but he hadn't expected such a short response. “Just.” 

Gaara didn't say anything more. He seemed to be searching for an answer, but it was clearly one he didn't want to give, and Lee didn't want him to feel as though he needed to say anything he didn't want to. Quickly, he said, “Do you want me to call Gai-sensei? He could pick us up.” 

If he were in Gaara's position, he'd want to go someplace else too—someplace where he wouldn't have to watch the person he had feelings for cuddle with someone else. 

“No, I'm fine,” Gaara said far too quickly. “Just... anxiety.” 

Lee sighed. “You should not push yourself, Gaara-san.” 

Gaara's expression seemed to crumple, the truth of his heartache reflecting in his gaze. “If you think that's best...” 

Lee was relieved to know that he could help Gaara through this, even if Gaara didn't know how much Lee had figured out. “I will go call, Gai-sensei? Do you want to wait here?” 

In truth, Lee didn't want Gaara to be there when he called Gai-sensei. He rather wanted to cry himself, and he was sure to break down just a bit once he heard his adoptive father's voice. Gaara silently stood, letting Lee slip from the booth to hurry outside and place the call. 

The warm summer air was a relief and he felt the tears burn the moment he was by himself. He took in a steadying breath, pulling his phone out and going to the most recent call. On the the other end, the phone rang once, twice, then—

“Maito Gai speaking!!!” Gai-sensei's familiar voice boomed. Lee's lip trembled. 

“Ga-Gai-sensei,” he said shakily. 

After the loud greeting, Gai-sensei's silence on the other end left Lee's ears ringing. “Lee,” he finally said. “Is everything all right?” 

“C-could you please come get me? And Gaara-san? He is... having a very difficult time right now, and I think he would like to go home but does not know how to get out of being here.” 

“Of course,” Gai-sensei said, soft and comforting. “But that is not all.” 

“I—I should not be upset, but I—I really like him, Gai-sensei.” 

“Oh, Lee,” he murmured into the phone. “And why would that be upsetting?” 

Lee hiccuped, trying to keep his tears at bay; trying to be strong so that Gaara would not be able to tell that he too was feeling the ache of unrequited love. Love? Was it really—he couldn't bear it. Tears streamed down his face, and he forced down a pathetic whine. “I am sure he does not return my feelings. I—I think he may have feelings for Naruto-kun.” 

Gai-sensei hummed into the phone. “Lee, do not jump to conclusions. You are always getting ahead of yourself, you know.”   
“But—”

“No,” Gai-sensei said firmly. Then, softer, he added, “It is all right to be sad, but unless you have proof, you cannot let yourself run away with these thoughts. Now, wipe your tears and be strong. Perhaps, Gaara is upset over other things. You are not in his head, Lee.” 

“I—I know,” he said, sniffling. “But he—he was looking at Naru—”

“And sometimes, when I am upset about something I look at things that have nothing to do with why I am upset. Trust me, Lee. You are always too rash, but remember, love is not like that.” 

Lee nodded, taking in deep lungfuls of air to settle his racing heart. “I—I will try not to be so rash, Gai-sensei.” 

“Great! That's the spirit, Lee! Youthful determination and a positive outlook, right?” 

“Right!” Lee shouted, pumping his fit. He wiped at his tears once more, smiling again. “Thank you, Gai-sensei!”

“Kakashi and I shall be there in ten minutes! We were just at the grocery store—I am making curry dumplings for dinner!” 

“Oooh!” Lee said excitedly. “I cannot wait! Thank you, Gai-sensei!” 

Lee ended the call, his spirits lifted and his tears gone. He had a new resolve; a new determination. He turned back to the diner, holding his phone close to his chest. The light inside shown with renewed vibrancy, casting its shine upon Gaara, sitting at the edge of his seat, quiet and separate from the others. The short walk back inside, those precious few feet that separated him from Gaara seemed like more than just a few simple steps—it was an eternity to get from this point to the next; a slow, painful, yet beautiful descent into the madness of love. 

He opened the door and followed that path back to the booth, back to where Gaara sat waiting for him. 

“Gai-sensei will be here soon,” he said, his focus on Gaara and Gaara alone. Something glowed inside of Lee, a kind of magic that he did not think anything could destroy. He smiled down at Gaara. “Do you want to grab some food on the way?” 

“Wait, so you're really gonna leave?” 

Lee barely heard Naruto's woeful question, too focused on the feeling burning in his chest. He smiled at the way Gaara said “Yes”, a great fantasy playing out in his mind—Gaara was saying yes to feeling the same for Lee; Gaara was saying yes to a first kiss; Gaara was saying yes to holding hands as they walked to school together (a fantasy he knew to be ridiculous for many reasons, including the fact that they lived on opposites sides of the city and went to schools in different areas). His chest swelled. 

“We can take your drink with us.” 

“Aren't you staying?” 

Lee was too over the moon and caught up in his own feelings to think before he spoke. “Why would I do that when you are not here?” 

The expression on Gaara's face transformed—the glass fragility of moments before washed away, replaced for a brief moment by something golden and glowing. Naruto's voice broke the moment, tearing Lee from that soaring feeling. 

“What? We're not good enough for you?” 

Lee realised, horrified, that he'd been too honest with his feelings. Embarrassed, he quickly jumped to defend himself, blocking the playful kick Naruto aimed at him without thinking. “I did not mean that! I just—I simply meant—”

Sakura, ever Lee's hero, interrupted. “It's okay, Lee-san. We know you don't mean anything by it.” 

“Besides, we'll see you at school tomorrow,” Ino added. “You gotta rest up anyways! We can't have our track star staying out late in the middle of the week. What happens if you're too tired to run?”

“That will never happen!” Lee said, offended by the mere suggestion. “I would never allow myself to miss a meet! I promise I will be well rested! I will go to bed right at seven o'clock the Friday before the meet so that I can get plenty of rest! And if I do not—”

“She's joking, Lee-san,” Sakura said, laughing. “We know you won't actually be too tired for the meet.”

“I don't think I have ever seen you tired,” Sai said absently. 

“That is because I get a full night's sleep every night and always start my days with a balanced breakfast! Sleep is just as important as a healthy diet and exercise, you know!”

Around the table, everyone laughed, a pleasantness suffusing the sound. Lee felt at ease and happy, relieved of his worries; determined not to allow himself to wallow again; hopeful for what was to come; and, more than anything, grateful that he'd been able to see Gaara tonight. He turned his smile towards Gaara, surprised and pleased to find that he was already under the other's intense scrutiny.   
“We should head outside.” Caught up as he was in such a whirlwind of feeling, Lee had almost forgotten they were leaving. “Gai-sensei should be here soon. Thank you for inviting me, Sakura-san. I will see you all at school tomorrow!”

“Text us when you get home, Gaara,” Sakura said. 

Gaara stopped beside Lee, his expression akin to a particularly cautious deer. “I will.”

“You too, Lee,” Ino added. “I mean, we know Gai-sensei's a responsible driver, but we just like to be sure.”

Lee gave them a thumbs up and a winning smile. “And I appreciate your concern! You are wonderful friends. I will give you a call once I am home!”

“Just text us, Gejimayuu,” Naruto whined. “You don't need to call us every time you wanna tell us one lil' thing.”

“Oh, I suppose that would be less intrusive.” Lee hated texting, a fact that he'd tried to explain a number of times to Naruto to no avail. “I always thought it was easier to call.”

“It's fine, Lee-san,” Sakura said. “You can call me. I don't mind.”

“I will be sure to do that!” He gave her a relieved smile before turning to Gaara. “Shall we?”

Gaara nodded, keeping much closer to Lee than Lee had expected as they made their way to the exit. Behind them, just as they reached the door, Naruto shouted, “Bye, Gaara! See you next week!”

Lee breathed in the fresh air once more, letting it all out on a happy sigh. “It is getting rather late,” he said, turning to Gaara, who still looked a little lost and forlorn. Perhaps Lee should not have encouraged him to come out tonight. He worried his lip, scuffing his shoe across the gravel. “I do not normally stay out so late on a weeknight, you know? I am sorry if I was too demanding about you coming tonight, by the way.”  
“I wanted to come.”  
Lee couldn't bring himself to look at Gaara, remembering how unhappy Gaara had looked inside; the way he'd seemed so closed off. “Oh, I just thought... Well, you seemed so upset, I thought maybe it was because—” Lee shook himself. He would not go back down that road. Gai-sensei was right, Sakura was right. “I am being silly! I know that anxiety can be very difficult, sometimes I get anxiety about certain things, too. It is no one's fault, of course, but it is difficult when you are with people.”

“I'm not always good with crowds,” Gaara agreed. “This is more than I'm used to, and I—spending so much time out was probably what triggered it.” 

“That makes sense!” Lee hesitated, unable to stop himself from the thoughts he'd been so afraid to voice. “I am relieved that I was not the cause, though. I would hate it if I had upset you in anyway.” 

Gaara stared up at Lee, a look of utter bafflement on his face. “You could never do anything to make me upset,” he said, quiet and sincere. 

Lee could not describe the feeling that blossomed in his chest as he met Gaara's gaze. His eyes were so beautiful, Lee was sure he could stare at them for hours. “I am so glad,” he said quietly. This was his moment, this was the moment that would change everything, Lee was sure. “Thank you, Gaara-san. And you know that I feel the same. I mean, I think you are really wonderful, and I am so happy that we could become friends, so do not ever doubt that, okay?” 

Gaara didn't say anything as he nodded, and in the quiet Lee thought that he could lean forward, summon the courage to be brave enough to ask Gaara to come watch his track meet. 

“LEE!” Gai-sensei boomed, his timing truly terrible. “Gaara! It is so good to see you again!” 

Lee whirled around, shouting, “Gai-sensei!” and racing over, as he played out exactly what was going to happen when they made it to Gaara's house. 

He would walk him to his door, and standing beneath the moonlight, he would ask Gaara that burning question. Baby steps, Lee reminded himself as he reached Gai-sensei, smiling broadly up at him. “Thank you so much for coming, Gai-sensei,” Lee said, hugging his adoptive father. “And thank you for the advice.” 

“Of course, Lee,” Gai-sensei said, a broad smile on his face. “I am always happy to offer any wisdom. You know Kakashi and I were friends long before our romance blossomed, and he too worried that I would never return his feelings.”   
Lee couldn't imagine Gai-sensei without Kakashi-sensei, and he nodded in understanding. Perhaps, if he was lucky, someday he and Gaara would be the same—deeply in love and inseparable. 

“I hope that Gaara-san and I can be just like you and Kakashi-sensei,” he said with feeling, before turning to look over his shoulder. Gaara was still standing by the doors to the diner, watching them as though they were a strange and unfathomable puzzle. He grinned, waving Gaara over. “Gaara-san, come on!” 

Gaara joined him in silence and Lee allowed him to climb into the back of the minivan first, sharing a quick smile with Gai-sensei before he followed Gaara into the back. He sat a careful distance away from Gaara, respecting his need for space as he watched him from the corner of his eye. Gaara stared out the window, his face reflected in the glass. 

There were a number of things Lee wanted to say to Gaara as the car started up and music began to play, but he waited, planning out that perfect moment when he would be standing on Gaara's doorstep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to the last chapter of Find Me, the title from this is taken from the song 'A Kind of Magic' by Queen.


End file.
